


The Best Present Ever

by vanilla107



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ITS DADVID PEOPLE, Mostly fluff though, Multi, Some crying, cute fluffy shit, dadvid, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: It's been a year since David adopted Max and now it's David's birthday. Max wants to make it one David will never forget and with the help of Gwen, he opens up.





	The Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy everyone!
> 
> Long time no see! I watched the Camp Camp season three finale and I just HAD TO WRITE SOME FANFICTION. Don't worry as there's no spoilers in this fanfic so if you haven't watched season three yet, it's all good! I adore how much effort the creators are putting into Camp Camp and I really do hope they make a fourth season! Dadvid is honestly one of my favourite things so I hope you all enjoy reading this and have a good day! Remember that kudos and comments are always welcome! (But seriously if you leave a comment I will simultaneously combust with happiness).
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Max was a nervous wreck and he was sweaty as hell. It was David's birthday and everyone he knew was here: Nikki, Neil, Gwen, Space Kid, Quartermaster- every single camper from Camp Campbell. David’s house was decorated with streamers, balloons and confetti strewn on every surface. 

David had adopted Max round about a year ago after his parents never came to fetch him from camp. It was a tortuous journey for Max, going through deep depression to uncontrollable rage and bursts of tears over the next few days. David knew that Max couldn’t possible stay at camp forever and there had to be a solution. Gwen was the one who suggested temporarily caring for Max until his parents came round but David didn’t want to foster care Max. David wanted to make sure Max was in a permanent place of love and if that meant adoption for a short time, then fine.

The hardest part was asking the then ten year old to let David temporarily adopt him. David was shaky and he knew Max would hate him for suggesting it but the camp didn’t run during school terms. When David asked Max, Max said yes without even thinking. In his mind, anything was better than his good for nothing parents. 

It took a lot of time to get the paperwork in order and an even longer time for the authorities to double check if Max’s parents were never coming back and they finally give in to David adopting Max. The first couple months were rough, Max’s mood swings were off the rail and David almost lost his temper more than once. David knew that the adoption wasn’t supposed to last for so long but Max’s parents never came and after three months, Max stopped hoping that his parents would come and decided the he didn’t care anymore.

He needed to care about what was happening right in front of him.

As the two began to form a routine and get into the habit of living with each other, it got better. Max was still the same sarcastic kid who swore a lot but he smiled more and complemented David when he was feeling up to it. David felt like he knew Max better than before and the moments when they would watch tv and Max would fall asleep next to him, were the ones he treasured most. 

Max took a deep breath in and tried to center his thoughts. He grabbed a chocolate cupcake off the table and shoved it into his mouth to try and ease his nerves. The music was an upbeat guitar instrumental and David had really gone all out with food. He had spent the entire day in the kitchen making cakes and finger foods and all of his hard work had really paid off. Everyone was mingling with each other and Max knew that the minutes were ticking down to the moment he was waiting nervously for.

"Max?" 

He snapped out of his daydream and looked up and saw Gwen, who looked worried. 

Gwen and David had been dating for a while and sometimes Max confided in Gwen when he felt like he couldn’t talk to David. Since Gwen had a degree in Psychology, it was easy for him to talk to her about certain issues that he knew David would not be able to handle.

"Max I know you’re tense but...if you feel that this is too...much...you don't have to do it now."

Max took a deep breath. "I know...but I want to do this. You have the camera?" 

Gwen grinned and produced a Polaroid camera. 

"I got you, Max. Now, let's go and mingle. I can't have you sweating in a corner for the whole party." 

She took his hand and walked outside where David and all the other campers were. He had a glass of juice in his one hand and a chocolate eclair in the other. He popped the eclair into his mouth and nodded at something Nerris was saying. He was talking to Nerris and Ered but when he saw Max his whole face lit up with happiness. 

"Max!" David smiled and excused himself from Ered and Nerris. He walked over to the eleven year old and knelt down.

"I was getting worried since you walked into the house and you didn't come back for a while...is everything alright?" David asked his brow furrowed in concern.

Max rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face. 

"Psh David, I just needed to get your present in order."

David gasped. 

"You got me a present!?" 

"Uh, yes? Isn't that what people usually do for birthdays?"

David beamed with happiness and clapped his hands together.

"Well then let's not waste another minute!"

"Wait David- we don't have to open the presents right now!" Max said in a panic.

Gwen came to his rescue and made up an excuse.

"David wait! We first have to sing happy birthday and cut the cake!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" David exclaimed and skipped happily to the kitchen.

"Thanks Gwen," Max said softly and he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"Don't mention it. Let's go have cake and try to not be so on edge okay?"

*****************

"Dang, David makes a good cake!" Nikki smiled and patted her stomach. 

"I'm happy David had the sense to make two cakes...Nikki nearly ate more than half of the first one." Neil laughed and Nikki stuck her tongue out at him. 

Max stuck his fork in his cake and nodded and tried to keep the nervousness down. David was already done and looked very excited to open presents.

Everyone gathered round as David opened his presents. A watch from Neil, pinetree scented room spray from Nikki, dumbbells from Nurf, a helmet and knee pads from Ered, a framed painting of all all the campers from Dolph, a ‘magical’ wooden amulet from Nerris, a gift card for improv acting lessons from Preston, a cactus from Harrison, a book with 100 new campfire songs from Space Kid (everyone groaned when they saw the gift but David was ecstatic), a baseball bat from Quartermaster and a new 1# Counselor mug from Gwen since the last one had broke.

Max's present was last and Max could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Gwen put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and have him a supportive look. 

David eyed the green package and grinned at Max. 

The first gift was a knitted green beanie that Max had knitted himself. The second was David's favourite chocolates.

"Oh...I need to read this out loud?" David asked as he pulled out a thick envelope and looked at the first note.

Max nodded and watched David open the rest of his present. Max’s stomach was churning and he felt sick as David pulled out a stack of papers and read the note on top.

"David, happy birthday! You're one year older. Congratulations. This present is probably hands down the best present you'll ever get."

This brought a few laughs and David raised his eyes at Max who smirked. He felt the nervousness slip away and watched David as he began to read.

"Last year, a week after your birthday, you adopted me and all the paperwork was done. I finally got to go home with you."

Max was holding his breath and he could feel everyone's eyes on him and David.

"The adoption process was long and tiring but I'm happy I'm with someone who cares about me."

David's voice wavered and Max swallowed a ball of of uneasiness. 

“I know I wasn’t the easiest kid. I’m still not the easiest kid but you somehow manage to still make me feel a little more happy everyday that goes by.”

David paused and took a deep shaky breath in.

“I want you to know that even though I have my really bad days, you still make me happy. I know it may not always seem like it, but I am. I remember how often we didn’t meet eye to eye at first but now we hardly have disagreements. I finally feel part of a family.”

Max’s stomach was coiled tightly in a knot as David read the final lines on his note.

"Which is why..." David trailed off and stared at the page. He then held the page in one hand and the thick stack of paper in the other. The thick stack was stapled together and David’s eyes flicked through all the pages.

David was quiet and he looked at Max. 

"Are...are you serious?" his voice was laced with emotion and his eyes was welling up with tears.

When the adoption papers had been signed a year ago, Max made it known quickly that he never considered David as a parental figure. Max had done a lot of thinking since that day and he felt that today was the right time. 

Max slowly walked over to him and looked up at David. 

"I...I want to be part of this weird family thing...I know that I’m asking a lot and I know that once this form is signed there’s no going back but-”

“You...you know that you’re giving me the full rights and responsibilities towards you as if you were my own child...?”

“Yes David, I know! I’ve read the fine print and thought a lot about this and I’m fucking sure! Now can you please for the love of God just say yes?” Max exclaimed.

David was silent and for a minute Max thought he was going to reject his offer. After a pause David looked at the boy with a smile and tears of happiness dripping down his cheeks. 

“The answer is yes, Max. You...you can officially take my surname and I will officially adopt you as my own.” 

David opened his arms for a hug and Max’s and his vision became blurry. Without a second thought he hugged David, the scent of pine feeling all too familiar and comforting.

Cheers filled the air and Max was pretty sure Gwen was crying and taking pictures at the same time.

“Yes! Way to go Max!” Nikki yelled and grabbed Neil and began dancing with him. Neil was too happy to protest and tried to match Nikki’s steps.

“Now that’s hella cool,” Ered nodded and Nerris grinned as she whispered, “Family obtained. Leveled up.”

Everyone was happy for the family and the party was in full swing. Max had fun but that didn’t stop him from causing a little mischief by setting off fireworks.

Once the party had ended and everyone had left, Max had fallen asleep on the couch while David and Gwen cleaned up. David smiled at the sleeping boy and Gwen nudged him.

“Go on. Tuck him into bed and I’ll clean up the rest down here.”

David smiled and looked at the boy he could now call his son and picked him up and took him to his bedroom.

David tucked Max into bed and gently kissed him on the forehead.

“Goodnight Max...I love you.”

David felt a little vulnerable saying those words to Max since the whole feeling of being his actual parent was real and solid now...but he meant it. 

As David walked out of the room he heard a muffled voice from behind him freeze.

“Goodnight David. I...I love you too.”

David couldn't help a few tears leave his eyes as he walked out of the room with his heart full of love. When Gwen saw him downstairs, she hugged him.

“Max has been planning this for a while now,” Gwen whispered. 

“He has?” David asked, his voice getting wobbly again.

“Remember what he said David. He may have his bad days but you make him happy. You make him feel part of a family,” Gwen said and kissed his temple lightly.

David buried his head into Gwen’s shoulder and sobbed, the emotion too much for him and she gently rubbed his back.

Upstairs, Max fell asleep finally feeling that he was part of a family that cared and loved him. He wanted David to just propose to Gwen already but everything has a time and a place. David was now his official guardian and no one could take that away from him.


End file.
